The Reason
by Yoyodiza
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have an argument, but Blaine doesn't know what has caused it. A phone call puts it all into perspective for him, and Blaine tries to make it up to Kurt in his own way.


**This one shot is based on the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. I'm still working on 'Scars and Stones', but this idea has been circulating my brain for a while, and I just had to get it down. Enjoy :D**

Blaine didn't know how it happened. He and Kurt almost never fought. So, why was he here, alone, while Kurt was out there, running away from him?

The night had started out fine, just the usual date, but then Kurt had started acting differently. He knew something was up by the way Kurt's eyebrows furrowed into a furrow, and the way he kept biting his lip. Whenever Blaine had tried to cuddle up to him, or take his hand, Kurt wouldn't respond. He couldn't understand it. He just wanted Kurt to come back.

…

Kurt, meanwhile, sped away from Blaine's house, tears falling down his face. He hadn't meant to run away, but he just couldn't handle it anymore. The arrival of the new kid, the new gay kid, had thrown things in perspective for Kurt. James was the complete opposite of Kurt in every way; he was a rebel, he was rugged and was ruthless. Kurt, excited at the prospect of another openly gay kid at the school besides himself and Blaine, had introduced them. However, James had given him the cold shoulder, but had openly flirted with Blaine in front of Kurt. Blaine, oblivious as usual, did not realise he was being flirted with until Kurt had pulled him away.

Kurt thought the incident would be a one off. He thought James would get the message that Blaine was off-limits. But then, James had decided to join Glee club. That was the day Kurt's world was changed.

…

Blaine couldn't understand why Kurt was acting strangely. The last few weeks, he had been more distant, but he assumed that it was to do with the stresses of being a senior, and trying to get into college. He'd noticed the change came about when James had joined Glee club. He knew Kurt could be jealous, but Blaine had constantly reassured him that he only had eyes for him. Was this jealousy? Paranoia? What? He held his hands to his head in exhaustion, not knowing what to do.

…

What Blaine didn't know was that James had been harassing Kurt. He'd told him that Blaine could do so much better than him, that he would be a much better partner. This would be between classes and on notes slipped through his locker. At first, he'd ignored it, but James had somehow got hold of his number. The texts would come at random times, so Kurt never knew when they would hit. James wouldn't just tell Kurt to back-off; he was beginning to threaten him. The latest text, which for Kurt had been the final straw, had detailed what would happen if Kurt didn't leave Blaine. It had simply said:

'_If I can't have Blaine, nobody can. That means, nobody. I get what I want, through any means necessary. You'll soon find out what that means." _It was the sentiment behind the words that scared Kurt more than anything. He couldn't tell Blaine what was happening; he didn't want to look like the possessive, needy boyfriend. He didn't want to give Blaine anymore reason to go running into James' arms.

…

*Flashback*

Blaine had become tired of Kurt not reciprocating his touches. He decided to try talking to him, since honesty had always been their thing.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked attentively. Kurt, shaken out of his trance, turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, exhausted. Blaine suddenly noticed the dark circles under his eyes. How long had they been there?

"Are you ok?" Kurt's eyes flashed wide, before looking down at his hands.

"I'm fine," he said monotonously. Blaine knew he was lying.

"Kurt, I can tell something's up." Kurt shook his head, lifting it as he tried to give Blaine a small smile. His eyes began to well up, breaking his failed façade.

"Nothing's up. I'm fine." Blaine's heart fell as he took in Kurt's defeated expression.

"Kurt, I'm going to be honest here. I don't know why, but recently you've been withdrawn and Kurt - you won't even hold my hand anymore." Kurt's head snapped up, trying to ignore how wounded his voice sounded.

"Really? Withdrawn? Maybe I just don't want to be all over you all of the time, Blaine. I'm my own person, you know." Kurt closed his eyes, not seeing Blaine's face fall. He knew he shouldn't lash out at him, but he was just so damn scared and angry.

"I - I'm sorry Kurt. I didn't realise I was suffocating you." All Kurt wanted to do was tell Blaine that it wasn't true. He always wanted to be around him. Blaine, on the other hand, was so ashamed of himself. Had he been stifling Kurt? Did Kurt want to be free?

"Well, now you've realised. I'm surprised James hasn't said anything to you. You know how much he _loves _offering advice." Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine's fallen face suddenly twisted into one of confusion, and anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Blaine blinked, utterly bemused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I know you and James don't see eye to eye, but there is no reason to bring him into this."

"There is every reason to bring him into this."

"Why? What could he have possibly done? Apart from flirt with me a little?" From Kurt's silence, Blaine continued. "Is this what this is all about? Because you're jealous?" He paused. From the way Kurt was acting, there had to be more to it than simple envy. Softening his voice, he continued. "Kurt, has he done something to you? Something you're not telling me?"

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to control himself. He knew he could just tell Blaine, but he didn't want the drama. Everything just hurt too much. He'd already stepped over the line by bringing James into the conversation, the one topic of conversation he really wanted to avoid.

"It's nothing. I'm probably just overreacting." He moved off the sofa, and stood up, away from Blaine. Confused and anxious, Blaine stood up behind him, trying to bring him closer.

"Kurt, please tell me what's wrong."

"Jeez, Blaine, will you just get out of my face?"

"No Kurt, not until you tell me what's wrong -"

"Just back off Blaine. I need some space." At those words, Blaine froze. Did Kurt mean - permanently?

"Kurt I'm - I'm sorry -"

"I have to go." Kurt, not turning around, made to move for the door. He bolted, not even remembering to take his coat and phone with him. Blaine didn't see the tears that were making their way quickly down his face.

"Kurt, don't go!" Blaine ran after him, but was met with a slammed door. Heartbeat hammering in his chest, he ran at the door, wrenched it open, and called out again.

"Kurt, please come back!" Kurt was now at his car, as he fumbled to keep the keys in the lock. Trembling violently, he managed to get it open, and slipped into the vehicle. Once inside, he glanced back at Blaine. Their eyes met, with tears streaming down Kurt's face. He'd never looked so heartbroken. He broke the eye contact after a moment, and started the car.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. Please don't go!" Blaine's heart smashed into pieces as Kurt's car pulled out of the driveway, and quickly made it's way along the road towards Lima, screeching as it did so. As soon as Kurt's car was out of sight, Blaine returned to his house, slamming the front door hard in anger. He didn't understand what had just happened. Kurt was angry about something, which had something to do with James. Had he said something to Kurt? Was something else going on? Or did Kurt really not want to be with him? Blaine wanted nothing more than to go after him, but if Kurt didn't want to talk to him, then he didn't see the point of rushing out, until Kurt was ready to talk to him.

Exhausted, he plonked himself on the sofa, and let his head fall into his hands. He didn't want to cry, so quickly choked back a sob, burying it deeply, just as he always did when something got to him. However, it didn't stop Blaine's chest aching for Kurt. He felt sick to the core, as the image of Kurt's tear-stained face engrained itself in his mind. He never wanted to see Kurt that hurt ever again. But Blaine didn't know where to begin. He didn't know what was wrong.

*End Flashback*

Taking his hands off his face, he glanced around the room, unsure at what to do. Nothing felt real, except for the image of Kurt's face in his mind. He glanced behind him, noticing Kurt's jacket. He stood up, and walked over to it. He picked up the garment, and brought it up to his face, inhaling the welcoming scent. He felt his eyes prick with tears as the scent wafted into his lungs, wishing that it was Kurt he was holding, and not this fabulous yet Kurt-less jacket. Closing his eyes, and he breathed in again when he was distracted by new vibrations coming from the jacket.

Confused, Blaine reached into the pocket, and pulled out the vibrating phone. The tune of _'Teenage Dream' _reverberated around the room. He glanced at the caller ID, which simply said 'withheld.' Thinking it might be Kurt, or someone who needed Kurt, Blaine quickly answered the phone. However, before he could greet the caller, a raspy voice called out at him.

'_You better watch it Hummel. Remember, if you don't break it off with Blaine, I will have to do it for you. That boy is mine, and you'll never be good enough for him."_ Before Blaine could reply, the caller cut off, leaving Blaine holding the phone in shock. That voice, it sounded suspiciously like - James. Scratch that, it sounded exactly like him. But - he'd said that Kurt - had to break up with him, or else. So James had been bullying Kurt. Blaine's hand flew to his mouth in horror. How could he have not known about this? This was why Kurt had been acting so strangely!

He clutched the phone to himself in anger. He had the urge to call James back and have a massive confrontation with him. No one messed with Kurt like this, no one. No one touched Kurt without getting through Blaine. Instead of doing that, however, he suddenly had another idea. Calling Puck, he began to put a plan into action. James would pay for what he was doing, and Blaine was going to serve revenge his own way…

…

Kurt couldn't sleep that night. He curled in on himself, but everything ached. He'd spent the entire evening locked in his room, crying for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. If only he had told Blaine the truth. He had enough evidence, especially since the texts were still on his phone… Where was his phone?

Sitting upright, he looked around the room, before remembering he'd left his jacket and his phone at Blaine's. Cursing himself, he threw himself back down onto the bed, and resumed the foetal position. He just hoped he hadn't lost Blaine for good.

…

The next day at school was torture. Kurt had avoided everyone like the plague, mostly avoiding Blaine, which was a huge task to even undertake. They were usually joined at the hip; eating lunch together, meeting at each other's lockers, quick pecks when no one was looking. Kurt didn't even know if Blaine was avoiding him too. Luckily, Glee club didn't run that day, so Kurt didn't have to see him there. However, tomorrow would be a different story. However, right now, all Kurt wanted to do was to get home. As he walked to his car, he breathed a sigh of relief as he almost made it through the day without any type of confrontation. But then, James appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Hummel. I see Blaine hasn't been around you today. Have a little lover's quarrel, did we?" Kurt tried to move past him, but James kept standing in the way, blocking his path."

"Leave me alone, James."

"Well, did you? Have you broken up with him yet?" Kurt looked up darkly at him.

"That's none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home." Kurt darted around him, and walked quickly to his car. James watched him all the way, waving as Kurt pulled out of the car park. Kurt shuddered, wishing that this nightmare would end.

…

Kurt flopped down on his bed, exhausted from the day's events. He missed Blaine so much, even though they had been in the same building all day. Blaine had made no effort to come and find him, which depressed Kurt even more. He just wanted to hold him and tell him he was sorry. He hadn't meant any of the things he'd said.

Turning on his side, he glanced at the framed picture of himself and Blaine. Both were smiling, as they leaned their heads towards one another, completely at ease. Kurt could see why James would want Blaine. He was absolutely stunning, and had a heart of gold. A heart that Kurt had trampled all over.

Moving off the bed, he picked up the picture. Gently, he pulled it to his lips and kissed the picture of Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry." He whispered, as tears began to fall down his cheeks yet again.

…

The next day didn't hurt any less than the day before. And this time, Kurt would be forced to see Blaine in Glee club. Everyone would wonder what was up with them, and Kurt wasn't ready for that kind of attention. He didn't want his love life to be scrutinised like Quinn's, or Rachel's or Finn's. Also, he didn't know where he and Blaine stood. Would Blaine forgive him? Was Kurt ready to tell the truth? Kurt had no reservations about apologising, but he wasn't sure if he could face it if Blaine rejected him.

Sighing, he closed his locker and went about his day, making idle talk with Mercedes and Tina, not really paying attention to anything but his innermost feelings. With every hour that passed, he felt sicker and sicker, as the clock hands crawled closer and closer to 3.30. He barely ate at lunch, as he searched the cafeteria for Blaine. But there was no sign of him. Where was he?

The bell went at 3.30, signalling the end of lessons, and the start of Glee club. Kurt made his way there, trying to get there before everyone else started piling in. If he got there first, he wouldn't have to make the awkward decision about whether to sit next to Blaine or not. He walked into the choir room, and took his usual seat. The one thing he now hated about the club was the prescence of James, who constantly tried to muscle in on Kurt and Blaine, as well as the abuse he was hurling his way whenever Blaine wasn't around.

Kurt sat quietly, as all his friends filed in, chattering and laughing, barely noticing Kurt. He took out his Ipod, which is what he used to do when he didn't know any of the other members. He cautiously kept one eye on the Ipod and one on the door, waiting for the emergence of Blaine. A few more members trickled in, followed by Mr Schue. The only ones now missing were Blaine and James. Where were they?

…

Blaine made his way to Glee club, adrenaline pumping for what he was about to do. He just hoped it would be perfect. He was late, so picked up the pace. He hadn't seen or heard from Kurt for two days, which must be some sort of record for the pair. He couldn't wait to see him, but was also anxious for his response.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, James called out to him, running to catch up.

"Hey Blaine! Wait up!" Internally, Blaine screamed at his boyfriend's tormentor, but on the outside he wore a mask of total coolness.

"Oh, hey James. Late for Glee club too?" James came up beside him, a little too close for Blaine's liking, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, had some stuff to do. Why have you got your guitar? Singing today?" Blaine nodded, beginning to walk.

"Yes, I've been working on a song, it's for a… special person." James looked a little confused, not sure what to make of it. Then his face pulled into a smile, obviously finding some hidden meaning in Blaine's words.

"Oh, a special person. Got ya." He winked at Blaine, before walking ahead into the choir room. "I'll look forward to hearing it." James disappeared into the room, and Blaine shuddered. Before he stepped into the room, he took a deep breath, and counted to three.

"Here goes nothing."

…

Kurt looked up as James entered the room, and found him smirking. Oh God. James smirking was never a good sign. He looked directly at Kurt, winked maliciously, and sat down beside Puck. Kurt noticed something off about Puck's reaction to him though. Puck and James usually were partners in crime, but today Puck seemed to edge away from James. Not that James had noticed, as his eyes were fixed on the door. Kurt glanced to the door, and his heart stopped.

Blaine walked in, looking a little nervous, with his guitar strapped to his back. He stepped in, unsure, as he glanced around the room. Some of the girls waved, so he waved back. His eyes flickered around, first resting on James. Kurt's gut twisted in envy. But they quickly moved off James, and landed on Kurt. Kurt's stomach suddenly did somersaults, and he blushed. He looked away from Blaine, before looking back. Blaine was still looking at him, with a undecipherable look on his face.

Then, Blaine moved over to Mr Schue, whispering fast and quietly. Mr Schue looked over at Kurt, then back to Blaine, before nodding. Blaine looked relieved.

"Class, today Blaine wants to share a song he's been working on with us. Blaine, it's all yours." Mr Schue sat down on the stool, as Blaine took centre stage in the choir room.

"Hi guys. As you know, I'm still fairly new here, but I've picked up on a bit of a tradition already. Whenever one of us is hurting, or happy, or loving, we tend to sing about it. We sing, because what we want to say is too difficult to put into words. Now, why I'm standing here before you is because I need to say something to someone. Someone so, so special. Puck, Finn, can you help me out here?"

Automatically, Puck and Finn stood from their places and made their way to the drum kit and guitar. Kurt's heart picked up. What was going on? James looked at Kurt, grinning in that cunning, cruel manner. Then Kurt's heart stilled. This song couldn't be for… James - could it? From his expression, James certaintly seemed to think so.

The rest of the glee clubbers looked a little confused. James perked up.

"Blaine, who is the song for?" Blaine's eyes suddenly narrowed, as he looked directly at James. Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Then Blaine's eyes moved from James, to Kurt, and immediately softened.

"This song, is for Kurt." There was a cheer from the glee clubbers. "Duh." He added, with typical Blaine jokiness. Kurt's heart rate suddenly picked up like a speeding train. Did, did Blaine just say 'Kurt', and not 'James'? He gave Kurt a small smile, before telling the musicians to start.

The song started with a single melody on a keyboard, which was quickly followed by a drum beat. Blaine began to strum his guitar, face full of concentration. Finally, he began to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<em>

Kurt's face furrowed in confusion. What had Blaine done to him?_  
><em>

_And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<p>

Blaine had moved around the front of the room, singing to the choir, but never took his eyes off Kurt. When he reached the last line of the chorus, he made a little heart shape with his hands, before returning to strumming.

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears

_That's why I need you to hear_

By this point, Kurt's eyes began water. He didn't want to cry, but when Blaine was looking at him like that, and everyone was joining in with the lyrics, he couldn't hold them back. Blaine was apologising, but he hadn't done anything wrong. 

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is You<p>

Blaine's voice suddenly slipped and cracked, making the last line he drew out the most emotional and heart wrenching Kurt had ever heard him sing. 

and the reason is You

_and the reason is You _

_and the reason is You _

Kurt realised that Blaine was crying. Tears were sliding down his face, and all Kurt wanted to do was reach out and wipe them away. Although Blaine was tearing up, he was smiling as he drew out the notes, so in love.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<p>

As the song began to draw to a close, Blaine took off his guitar, gave it to Mr Schue, and made his way up to Kurt.

I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<p>

The last notes of the song rang out around the room, as Blaine placed himself in front of Kurt. They gazed at each other for a few moments, before Blaine began to speak.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry for what happened. But now I understand, and I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again." He glanced down pointedly at James, who cowered under Blaine's stare. The rest of the club shot daggers at James, but then glanced at Kurt and Blaine, whose focus was once again on one another. Blaine knelt down in front of Kurt.

"Kurt, I love you. Always. It will always be you." Kurt smiled at him, before wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. "I'm so, so sorry for what happened." He let out a small sob, as Kurt rubbed his back up and down.

"Shhh, Blaine. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't explain to you when I should have done. I'm sorry Blaine." He paused. "I love you too." He whispered into Blaine's ear, so that only he could hear. He felt Blaine smile into his hair, happy that they were finally able to hold each other again. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of clapping. Surprised, they broke their embrace, and faced their audience. All their friends clapped and cheered them. Blaine gave a small bow, which made Kurt laugh through his tears.

Kurt glanced down, expecting to see James scowling at them. Instead, he was nowhere to be seen. He must have done a runner, seeing that his plan had backfired. No one else seemed to have noticed though. He turned back to Blaine, to find him looking at him intently. His eyes searched his face, before he leaned in, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine immediately reciprocated, and the cheers around them erupted into explosions. He drew back, took Blaine's hand, and laced their fingers together. Blaine looked down at their hands, smiled, then looked back up at Kurt.

"I'll always hold your hand, Blaine. My life is complete, and the reason is you."


End file.
